


But who prays for Satan?

by boadecia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer has a heart, Really fluffy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadecia/pseuds/boadecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most? -Mark Twain</p>
            </blockquote>





	But who prays for Satan?

**Author's Note:**

> I´m sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn´t my first language and I´d really appreciate it if you could maybe point out mistakes.  
> Thanks Love :)

But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most? -Mark Twain

I had always loved this quote. I didn´t know why, but I did. Whenever Sam or Dean started to talk about the apocalypse, about Lucifer, all I could think of was this quote. It was constantly flying around in my brain. It somehow was true. I mean, Lucifer once was an archangel, the most powerful and beautiful one of them and he gets punished for loving his father too much? I didn´t quite understand why humanity always was so against him. Of course he symbolises hell and everything evil, but he is an angel. People just seem to forget that all the time.

I´m not a satanist or something like that, I just look at things differently. In school I was always scolded for thinking differently, I always got odd looks and was an outcast. so naturally I learned to keep my opinion to myself. Especially about things like this. I couldn´t risk Sam and Dean hating me for having a bit of sympathy for the devil himself. But still, I couldn´t stop those thoughts.

So it was quite a surprise when Lucifer popped into the motel room I shared with Sam and Dean. I´ve never actually met him before since the boys insisted that it would be too dangerous for me, blah blah blah, so I had no idea what he looked like. I wasn´t startled since I´d heard the rustling of wings which always came with an angel arriving. I didn´t even look up from my book, figuring the angel would want to talk the brothers anyway. "Sam, Dean" I just shouted, reading on. I heard them entering the room before stopping abruptly and sucking in a breath. This, of course, sparked my curiousity causing me to look up.

A few feet away from the bed I was sitting on, stood a rather tall man with sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a brown plaid shirt and jeans. He seemed harmless, so I didn´t quite understand the reaction of the Winchester brothers.

"You know each other?" I asked after a good thirty seconds of awkward staring.

"Yeah, you could say so" Dean ground out through clenched teeth, glaring at the man. I was confused to say the least.

"Should I know him?" I asked Sam who was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

Before Sam could say anything the man spoke up "Sweetie, you do know me. I´m pretty sure the boys have complained about me several times, coming up with plans to stop me and put me back in my cage. Sadly we never got to actually meet" he trailed off as he saw a wave of recognition wash over my face.

"Lucifer" I whispered.

"The one and only" he smirked at me. I slowly got up and walked towards him, standing a few feet away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Dean stiffen, but I ignored them.

"(Y/N), what do you think you´re doing?" Dean asked, his voice laced with concern and a bit of threat. I ignored the question staring up at Lucifer, since he was quite a bit taller than me. He looked down, confusion written all over his face. I just stared into his eyes. They were a pale blue and they held so much sorrow and pain. Although he masked it with apathy and indifference they were still evident.

"But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?" I quoted quietly. I heard Sam and Dean approach behind me, but I put up a hand, signalling them to stop, all the while holding eye contact with Lucifer. He seemed quite shocked to say the least. "You know, I really love that quote. It´s from Mark Twain" I spoke softly, taking a step towards him. "Believe me or not, I don´t think you´re that evil. I don´t think that you deserve to suffer, just because you loved your father more than anything. I know, I´ll probably never be able to understand the pain and betrayal you must have felt, but I´m sorry. No one deserves this much pain" I didn´t know what made me say this, hell, I was sure I was gonna regret it later but in that moment it seemed to be right.

Lucifer just stared at me. His eyes were slowly glazing over. He sucked in a sharp breath and then his wings fluttered. Right before he disappeared I saw a single tear escape his eye. I stared at the spot he had been seconds before, my mouth agape.

"The hell was that?" Dean asked. He sounded kind of angry. I slowly turned around to the Winchester brothers who were all but glaring at me, confused and a bit angry.

"I have no idea" I breathed out. The last seconds before Lucifer disappeared replayed in my mind over and over and it was like a stab in the heart. _Why the hell do I feel like this? I just met him freaking five minutes ago. God damn it, get your shit together_ I thought bitterly. "I think I should head to bed. Night boys" I said turning around. I flopped down on the bed I was in earlier, burying my face in the surprisingly clean pillow. Luckily I was really tired so I drifted off before I could continue thinking about my encounter with the Devil.

\----------

Over the next few days I always seemed to see him. It didn´t matter where, he just popped up. I had no idea if I was only imagining things or if he followed me. After a week I was sick of the game of hide and seek and decided that the next time I saw him I´d talk to him.

After another eventful and luckily successful hunt with the brothers I saw him at the motel we were staying at. Sam and Dean decided to celebrate and go to a bar, probably only wanting to get laid. I stayed back and pretended to be too tired to do anything but sleep. So after they´d left I walked into the parking lot where I´d last seen him. For the first five minutes I couldn´t see him anywhere near, but then he appeared in front of the door to my room. I quickly walked towards him before he could flutter away again.

"Hello Lucifer" I said quietly as I reached him.

"Hello (Y/N)" a tiny smile grazed his lips.

"You´ve been following me" it wasn´t a question and he just nodded "Why?"

"Well, after your little speech the other day I was a bit shaken up." his voice was shaking slightly and he played with the hem of his shirt anxiously "I mean, no one´s ever said something similar to what you said and it was really... unexpected" he looked at his shoes as he continued "I... uh... wanted to say thank you. you know, since you´re the first human to not run away screaming bloody murder or attempting to kill me. so, uh, yeah... thank you" he shyly looked back up.

At first I had absolutely no idea what to say. I mean, Lucifer, the fallen angel, just thanked me for being nice to him. It was kind of sad.

"You don´t have to thank me for being nice, y´know?" I started quietly. I had no idea where my words were coming from "I think everyone should have someone who´s nice to them or who they can talk to. Everyone should know that they are important to someone and that they are loved by at least one person in this awful world" his gaze was extremely intense, it seemed as if he stared straight at my soul. "I know how it is when you don´t have at least one person. I know how awful everything can get. And to be honest, I don´t want anyone to ever feel the way I did, or sometimes still do. No one deserves that shit." my voice was shaking now and I fumbled with my shirtsleeve. "So, if you´d like to... if you´d have me, I could be that person for you. I can understand that you hate humanity and that you probably don´t want to have any interaction with them, but..." _I don´t want you to feel alone anymore_ I thought the last part. I couldn´t stand his intense gaze any longer so I looked at my shoes, scolding myself mentally. _Why´d I say that? I always have to embarass myself. Great, just great. now he thinks that I´m some pathetic damsel in distress or something. Just fucking great._

I was surprised as he pulled me close to him, his hands resting on the small of my back. After a few seconds I processed that he was hugging me, so I lifted my arms and placed them around his waist. He hugged me tighter, sending soft shivers all over my body. It made me feel safe.

"Y´know, I´d really like it if you could be that person for me. Even though you´re human you don´t seem too bad" I let out a small chuckle. "You need to write down that quote for me sometime" he mumbled in my hair. I just nodded, enjoying the feeling of safety and warmth that surrounded me.


End file.
